1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a flat panel display, particularly, a flat panel display integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen panels are input devices that select contents displayed on the screen of an image display device, etc., using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user.
To this end, the touch screen panels are provided on a front face of the image display device and convert positions where a person's hand or an object directly contacts into electrical signals. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact point or position is received as an input signal.
As the touch screen panels can replace separate input devices, e.g., a keyboard and a mouse, that are operated by being connected with the image display device, the application of the touch screen panels is being expanded gradually.
Known types of touch screen panels include an ohmic layer type, a photosensitive type, and an electrostatic type. An electrostatic type touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by a conductive sensing pattern that senses a change in electrostatic capacitance formed with another sensing pattern or a ground electrode, when a person's hand or an object contacts the touch screen panel.
The touch screen panel is generally attached to the outside of a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display device or an organic light emitting display device, and when a touch screen panel separately manufactured is attached to a flat panel display, the entire thickness of the product is increased and the manufacturing cost is increased.